particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jorge I of Ananto
Floob Jorge I of Ananto, the Magnificent (1412-1456), b. 1395, was a Emperor (Floob) of Beulah, King of Ananto, Emperor (Floob) of Kalistan, and the founder of the Ananto Dynasty. He is widely viewed as being the father of Kalistan. His conquests layed the groundwork for the modern state of Kalistan, and the area he conquered roughly corresponds to the modern country. Early Life Little is known of Jorge's early life. He was born in 1395 to then prince of Beulah Richard II (1398-1412), in Beulah, Ananto. At age 4 he became the heir to the throne. He is known to have a brother, Sergei, who acted as his most trusted general, though it is not known when Sergei was born. He was put in control of the second largest force of Men-at-arms in Beulah at age 15, and became emperor at age 17. Emperor of Ananto The chaos on Ananto that had existed since the fall of the first empire had, by the beginning of the 1400s, been reduced to near constant war between two rival "empires," that of Beulah in the north and Luxon in the South. In 1410, Luxon launched the largest invasion yet, invading the north through both the central Jethro Pass and around the western cape. Richard II went himself to defeat the enemy coming around the coast, unaware of those coming across the center of the island. When word reached that the enemy was within days of a relatively undefended Beulah, Richard put his son in charge of fighting in the west and rushed with half his army back to the capital. Luxon besieged the city for two years, before eventually deciding to burn it to the ground, leveling it and killing all its inhabitants, including the Richard II. Jorge, who was himself being besieged in Termi, defeated his beseigers, returned to the city and repulsed the Luxonese invasion, and then established a new capital at Eveari. After two years of rebuilding his troops, Jorge led a large force down the west coast of Ananto, while his brother Sergei led another down the sparesly populated west coast. Jorge slowly fought his way down the west coast until Luxonese troops received word that Sergei was besieging their capital, having attacked through their back door. The pincer move succeeded, and Luxon was burned to the ground in 1415, its emperor surrendering claim to the Ananto Empire of Kalistan to Jorge. The title, despite its name, had no relation to Kalistan, it had been the title held by the previous emperor of a united Ananto, because he held territories in Kalistan, and after his fall it was carried on by the successor states as a nationalist front, without any actual claim to control of Razar, which was in the hands of Odorono, a rival "Empire of Kalistan." Jorge had reunited Ananto, but what he inherited was an island in ruins. He quickly renamed his house the House of Ananto (adjective: Anantan, to diferentiate from the island), and began construction of a new capital at Davon, the site of the ancient Ikradonian capital. He also began rebuilding Luxon, but abandoned Beulah in favor of the port city of Eveari. He established the council of nobles, or blabaroon, in 1420, the precursor to the modern parliament, and gave loyal knights fiefs throughout Ananto and seats in the council. He declared that the council's job was to appoint the King of Ananto after the last died, and to raise troops at the king's request. He also added that the council could not bestow the title of Emperor, saying that duty was left to the king himself to get from Razar, thereby announcing his intensions of invading Kalistan. Invasion of Odorono The council served Jorge well, raising the troops required for an invasion of Odorono, and keeping the provinces from revolting while he was away. Jorge viewed an invasion of Odorono as a necesity, as it would use the one resource Ananto did have, seasoned warriors, to open up more resources to the economically strapped island. His massive invasion force landed on the north side of Genderis Bay in 1422, it marched around the bay and quickly went about besieging the Odorono capital of Fee. The Emperor of Odorono had tried to copy the feudal system inacted by Jorge in the previous year, the problem being that his now entirely decentralized army was now in the hands of rural counts who had no sympathy for the royal family. With little defense, Fee fell quickly, and the massive Odoronan empire was felled in six months. Having conquered the capital and captured the emperor did not stand for much, however, because Odorono was by that point an Empire only in name, its provinces functionally independent. Jorge aimed to regain control of the empire without having to reconquer it piecemeal, so he burned Fee to the ground, with the emperor inside, and began a march to Razar, telling the provincial counts that all those who did not surrender their land would suffer similar fates. As he marched to Vrassa, Sergei marched to Athosia, carrying out a similar job. By the time Jorge arrived in Razar and had himself crowned Floob of Kalistan, he had secured control of all of Odorono's empire to an extent not seen by Odorono for decades. The date of his coronation in 1423 is generally considered the date of the foundation of the Anantan Empire of Kalistan. His invasion a success, he returned to Ananto, placing Sergei in charge of Kalistan. Pax Ananta Having succeeded in conquering two powerful empires by age 23, Jorge went about trying to turn his largely impoverished empire into a successful one. He focused on rebuilding transportation and the cities of Eshar, Luxon, Davon, and Temmon. He also founded Genderis, near the ruins of Fee, and Vrassa City. He also route an account of his conquests, the History of Jorge. The last two decades of his rule were surprisingly peaceful and prosperous. He died surprisingly in 1456 in a gardening accident (no one is sure how, but it demonstrates the nation's peacefulness). Forshadowing of Pedro's Revolt In his will, he requested that the council of nobles make his son Jorge II king, rather than Pedro I, his firstborn. Pedro had been in charge of ruling Kalistan since 1438, when Sergei died fighting in Athosia, and had shown that he was extremely warlike and ruthless. While he had held down the colonies, Jorge did not think that he was responsible enough to rule the empire as a whole. So his will requested that the council of nobles choose the much more educated and mild Jorge II as successor, but leave Pedro as provincial governor of Ananto. This did not go well, as Pedro immediately refused to recognize the move. Pointing out that, according to his father's law, Jorge was not emperor until he was crowned in Razar, Pedro crowned himself in 1458, challenging Jorge to attend. Jorge launched an invasion of the mainland, which failed, leading to many more years of conflict. Lasting effects Category:Kalistani people and politicians‎